


There's an East Wind coming

by TheKats



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Can't go without description sometimes, Dialogue-Only, Gen, I Don't Even Know, It started of as a funny idea and then the first chapter just wrote itself.., Post-His Last Vow, Undefined in Cabin Pressure timeline, i don't even know what to tag, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKats/pseuds/TheKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock shot Magnussen and got banished into exile, Mycroft hires a private flight to take him back to the eastern part of Europe to go on a mission.<br/>Sherlock didn't expect Mycroft's adieu to be one last mockery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's an East Wind coming

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this mad idea of wanting to put Sherlock and Arthur in one room to see what happens and somehow, this did. There's going to be a second chapter as soon as it presents itself to me, but for now, just see if you would even like to read that - it's gonna come either way ;P
> 
> Have fun ♥

„Mum, why are you so wiry?”  
  
“Arthur, do you remember what MJN stands for?”

  
“Of course I do! It's 'My Jet Now'!”  
  
“Well, with today's passenger, it could be 'His Jet Soon' or otherwise 'No Jet At All Anymore'..”

 

“I don't understand.”  
  
“When do you ever?... Douglas should arrive soon, our passenger will be here in less than an hour... Arthur, go and find something to clean!”

 

“I've already cleaned everything, like you asked!... Twice.”  
  
“Well, then clean again! Oh, and I don't want you on flight today.”

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“Because our passenger has a reputation that would.. collide with your mental standards.”

 

“Mum!”

 

“I just don't want you to be upset afterwards-”

 

“I won't-”  
  


“or our passenger annoyed by you.”  
  
“Mum, I can behave! What field of expertise do I need to learn about? Is it bears? I'm sure I can re-learn all those things about bears!”  
  
“I'm impressed you even remember ever learning about bears... But no. It's not bears.”

 

“Well, what is it? I'm sure I'll find a book somewhere!”

 

“Practically everything, Arthur.”  
  
“Alright, I'll search a book about 'Practically Everything'!”

 

“Arthur-!”

 

“Sorry, mum, I've got to find a book!”

 

Caroline sighed, not sure whether to be proud of Arthur's constant optimism and euphoria or be lost about his persistence and helpful mood when a helpful mood is the last thing she has a use for. “Well, that is going to either be fun to watch or a pain to make up for..”

 

*

 

“Hey, mum!”

 

“Arthur! How are your studies going?”  
  
“Well, I didn't find a book about 'Practically Everything', but I did find one about chicken!”

 

“What do chicken have to do with that?!”

 

“People always say that everything tastes like chicken so, basically, chicken could be anything, right?”

 

“That's not.. good, you go and read about chicken, Arthur, I will prepare everything on the plane.”

 

“Right-o!”

 

*

 

“Morning, Caroline. How are _you_ feeling on _our_ day off?”

 

“Marvellous, Douglas. No place I'd rather be. You?”

 

“No place I'd not rather be.. Where's Martin?”

 

“Oh, you're flying on your own today.”

 

“Sorry, so _I_ have to work on my day off, while Martin gets to spend it at home?”

 

“We are expecting a very important guest and I don't want Martin.. well, you know.”  
  
“Ah, yes. And what about Arthur?”

 

“The plan _was_ to fly with just you, me and the passenger. However, Arthur is in a helpful mood.”

 

“Oh, no.”  
  
“I'm afraid, yes. He's currently reading a book about chicken.”

 

“Because chicken could be anything?”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Oh, it would just be like him.”

 

*

 

“There he is, I can see him!”

 

“He doesn't look like a politician at all.”

 

“Arthur, you can't always tell. Maybe these are his civil robes.”

 

“A tailored suit are his civil robes?”

 

“Good thinking Arthur! I agree: doesn't look too civil to me..”

 

“No time now! Here he comes! Good morning, Mr. Holmes! It is a downright pleasure to have you on board today and we-”

 

“Yes, clearly Mycroft didn't tell you that he wouldn't be flying with you himself.”

 

“I-I'm sorry?”

  
“You were expecting Mycroft Holmes, I am his younger brother. You are not flying a politician, you are flying a Consulting Detective.”

 

“A what?”

 

“Well, either way, we are most delighted you chose to fly with MJN Air. My name is Douglas Richardson and I am your-”

 

“Don't pride yourself over the fact that, for once in this Airline, you can be the Captain. Obviously you're usually just the co-pilot, but your CEO thought it wise to dismiss your own commander for the day – possibly to not bore me out of my wits with his nervous attitude and stuttering, but, frankly, an arrogant co-pilot isn't a much better choice.”

 

“Wow!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“That was brilliant! How did you know all that?”Arthur asked, then lowered his voice in an interested whisper. “Are you a magician?”

 

“I didn't _know_ , I _noticed_.”

 

“How? Could you teach me?”

 

“Going by the education you received, the fact that you are working in your mother's company and also still living with her, you must be the board-idiot. No, I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to deduce, even if I spent years teaching you. Now, where do I sit? I want to get over with this as quickly as possible.”

 

“Er, certainly..”

 


End file.
